drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Hawaiianische Holzrose
Die Hawaiianische Holzrose (Argyreia nervosa), auch Hawaiian Baby Woodrose, Monkey rose, Elefantenwinde oder Silberkraut genannt, ist eine Efeu-ähnlich aussehende Pflanze aus Indien, die zu den Windengewächsen (Convolvulaceae) gehört. Es gibt zwei botanische Arten. Die Argyreia Nervosa var nervosa wird hier beschrieben, es existiert aber auch die Argyrea nervosa var speciosa, die aber kaum psychoaktive Effekte vorzuweisen hat. Botanik Beschreibung Die Hawaiianische Holzrose ist eine windende Pflanze, die bis zu 10 m hoch klettert. Die herzförmigen, auf der Unterseite behaarten Blätter erreichen eine Länge von bis zu 31 Zentimeter. Ihre Zellen enthalten einen latexartigen Milchsaft. Inhaltsstoffe Die Pflanze ist für ihre psychoaktive Wirkung bekannt, welche durch den Wirkstoff Ergin (Lysergsäureamid) ausgelöst wird. Die psychedelische Wirkung ist dabei die des LSDs ähnlich, aber die Holzrosen wirken schwächer. Verbreitung Entgegen ihrem Namen ist sie ursprünglich im tropischen Asien heimisch. Neben Indien findet sich die Holzrose auch in Afrika, Sri Lanka, Australien und in der Karibik, wahrscheinlich durch Einwanderer eingeführt. Geschichte Die Holzrose stammt aus Indien und wurde dort schon lange für medizinische Zwecke verwendet. Später wurde sie auf Hawaii eingeführt. Ein trationeller Gebrauch der psychoaktiven Samen ist im Gegensatz zur medizinischen Verwendung der Wurzeln nicht überliefert. Ihre psychoaktive Wirkung wurde im Westen durch phytochemische Studien entdeckt. In Hawaii wird der Samen als billiges Rauschmittel genutzt.Erowid.org HBWR Natural Vault 1965 wurde die chemische Struktur der Inhaltsstoffe der Hawaiianischen Holzrose bestimmt.Hylin JW, and DP Watson: Ergoline Alkaloids in Tropical Wood Roses in Science. 1965;148(3669):499-500 Ende der 1960er fingen Konsumenten in den Vereinigten Staaten an die Holzrose zu konsumieren und ihre Effekte zu beschreiben.Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs. Microgram. Sep 1968;1(10) Dabei wurde unter anderem in der Drogenszene bräunliches Pulver als Meskalin verkauft, wobei Laboruntersuchungen ergaben, dass das Pulver aus den Wirkstoffen der Holzrose bestanden.Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs. Microgram. Nov 1969;11(4) Im 1969 erschienen Buch Anarchist Cookbook von William Powell wurde der Wirkstoff der Holzrose fälschlicherweise als pflanzliche Quelle für LSD bezeichnet. Ab den 1970er Jahren fingen auch Bücher, die sich über psychoaktive Pflanzen beschäftigten, über die Holzrose zu berichten und bezeichneten sie dabei als billigen Rausch.Emboden WA: Narcotic Plants. The Macmillan Co. 1972 Gebrauch Darreichungsform Traditionell wurde die Wurzel der Pflanze für medizinische Zwecke verwendet. Die Samen werden für Rauscherlebnisse zerkaut und geschluckt. Allerdings wird vorher die weiße pelzige Schicht entfernt, da diese übelkeitfördernd wirken soll. Um die auftretende Übelkeit zu vermeiden, werden die Samen alternativ auch mit einem Hammer zerbröselt und in ein Glas Wasser eingelegt. Nach 24 Stunden werden die Samenstückchen entfernt und das getrübte Wasser getrunken. Zusätzlich werden häufig magenberuhigende Stoffe, wie Ingwer, eingenommen sowie die Samen auf nüchternen Magen. Gegebenfalls wird der Hauptwirkstoff, das LSA, auch direkt von den Samen durch Extraktionsverfahren gefiltert. Dosierung und Toxizität Die Hawaiianische Holzrosen werden in verschiedenen Qualitätsstufen verkauft. Dabei ist es möglich hunderte Samen für sehr wenig Geld zu kaufen, allerdings sind diese häufig von minderwertiger Qualität und besitzen kaum potente psychoaktive Wirkstoffe. Des weiteren besteht die Gefahr der Kontaminierung der Samen durch billige Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel. Aufgrund der starken Wirkstoffschwankungen kann die Einnahme der Holzrosen mit unterschiedlichen Folgen ausgehen. Es gibt zurzeit keine genaue Angabe über die tödliche Dosierung von dem Hauptwirkstoff LSA, allerdings ist es wahrscheinlich das die Samen auch zahlreiche andere Alkaloide besitzen, welche Nebenwirkungen wie Übelkeit und Schwindel hervorrufen können. Daher sollte die Anzahl der konsumierten Samen immer gering belassen werden, da ab einem gewissen Punkt, die Nebenwirkungen der erwünschten Wirkung überwiegen. Demnach geht die folgende Tabelle von durchschnittlichen potenten Samen aus. Achtung: Diese Tabelle soll nur einen groben Einblick in die Dosierung geben. Denn jede Person ist unterschiedlich, verträgt den Wirkstoff unterschiedlich und die Kratomblätter haben auch unterschiedliche Wirkstoffkonzentrationen! Wirkung Körperliche Wirkung Allgemein lösen die Holzrosen eine Erweiterung der Pupillen aus, wodurch der Konsument oft Schwierigkeiten hat, die Sehschärfe, insbesondere bei hoher Lichtintensität, einzustellen. Zudem können die Holzrosen verschiedene körperliche Wirkungen auslösen, unter anderem können verschiedene Körperreaktionen über den Sympathikusnerv sowie dem Parasympathikusnerv ausgelöst werden und teils paradoxe Auswirkungen auftreten. Einerseits kann das enthaltende LSA die Pulsfrequenz beschleunigen, den Blutdruck ansteigen, starkes Schwitzen, Speichelklumpen sowie Gefäßverengungen auslösen, andererseits ist es auch möglich, dass die Pulsfrequenz verlangsamt wird sowie eine Verminderung des Blutdruckes und die erhöhte Bildung von Speichel ausgelöst wird. Außerdem ist das Temperaturempfinden verändert, dabei ist es möglich, dass an einem heißen Tage der Konsument friert aber an kalten Tagen eine erhöhte Schweißproduktion hat. Häufig dokumentiert sind auch verstärkte Muskelentspannungen, Zuckungen oder gar Krämpfen, die sich in verschiedenen Formen von Zittern, aber auch Verrenkungen zeigen. Jedoch führen die Holzrosen auch zu teils schweren Nebenwirkungen wie auftretende Übelkeitsgefühle, die im Erbrechen gipfeln können. Es wird auch von starken Kribbelnden Gliedmaßen berichtet sowie Ohnmachtsgefühle und im schlimmsten Fall Bewusstlosigkeit. Psychologische Wirkung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Wirkung einer psychedelischen Erfahrung. Die psychedelische Rauschwirkung, häufig auch als Trip bezeichnet, in Worten wiederzugeben fällt den meisten Konsumenten schwer, da die Bilder, Emotionen, Sinneseindrücke und Gefühle während der Wirkung sehr vielseitig seien können. Generell wird der Konsument nach der Einnahme von LSA emotional empfindsamer und merkt eine starke Veränderung des Bewusstseins. Dabei wird die Wirkung sehr durch innere Prozesse, sowie äußere Faktoren beeinflusst. Darüberhinaus ist die Wirkung auch Dosisabhängig und werden in der Szene in verschiedenen "Levels" mit vielfältigen Effekten dargestellt, die der Konsument erreichen kann. Allgemein intensiviert LSA die individuelle Wahrnehmung, verändert das Zeitempfinden und äußere Umgebungen werden verändert wahrgenommen. Dabei treten Pseudohalluzinationen auf, in denen reale Gegenstände plastischer oder in Bewegung empfunden werden können (z.B. Wände scheinen zu atmen). Es können farbige geometrische Objekte genauso wie kaleidoskopische Visionen (speziell bei geschlossenen Augen) auftreten und von einer allgemeinen Intensivierung von Farben und Lichtern wird berichtet. Auch die audiovisuelle Wahrnehmung wird verändert und zeigt sich in "Echo"-ähnlichen Zuständen, Veränderungen in der Einordnung von Klängen sowie einer starken intensiven Musikerfahrung. Dabei versetzt LSA den Konsumenten in einen Zustand, der der Psychose in vielen Punkten ähnlich ist. Auch Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Shizophrenie werden gesehen. Im Unterschied zur Psychose ist dem Konsumenten bewusst, dass er sich durch den Konsum einer Droge in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, wobei bei einer höheren Dosierung das Wissen über die willentliche Berauschung fehlen kann und daher die Kontrolle über die eigenen Handlungen ausfallen können. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass auf einer psychedelischen Reise verblüffende Erkenntnise über die eigene Psyche möglich seien und somit therapeutisches Potential vorhanden sei um z.B. neue Lebenspläne umzusetzen. Auch Gefühle der höchsten Erkenntnis oder gar starke spirituelle Erfahrungen seien möglich. Wobei auch sehr negative Erlebnisse nicht zu unterschätzen sind, in dennen der Konsument die totale Kontrolle über sein Handeln und Denken verliert und sich teils in seinen Gedanken verliert und die Realität nicht mehr richtig erfassen kann. Set & Setting : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen sowie Tipps auch Set und Setting einer psychedelischen Erfahrung. Halluzinogene Drogen wirken stark auf die Psyche des jeweiligen Konsumenten ein. Daher sind sie keine Party-oder-Spaßdrogen im eigentlichen Sinne. Jeder Konsument der Halluzinogene benutzen will, muss sich bewusst machen, dass dies ein Spiel mit seiner Psyche ist und ihm Türen gezeigt werden können, die er lieber nicht hätte öffnen wollen. Daher ist die Vorbereitung und die Einstellung des Konsumenten sehr wichtig um die möglichen Gefahren so gering wie möglich zu halten. In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seinen Trip durchführen will. Halluzinogene verstärken innere psychische Vorgänge und fühlt der Konsument sich unwohl oder hat er Angst, fühlt er das nicht nur sondern es schlägt sich auf alle seine Sinne aus. Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Allgemein beeinträchtigt LSA die Fähigkeit Gefahren richtig zu erkennen und angemessen darauf zu reagieren, wodurch der Konsument anfällig für Unfälle und Verwirrtheitszustände wird. Akute Gefahren Angstzustände : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Horrortrip. LSA kann extreme Bewusstseinszustände verursachen, die den Konsumenten stark überfordern können, wobei unteranderem ein sogenannter Horrortrip eine mögliche Folge darstellen kann. Unverarbeitete oder in den Hintergrund geschobene Probleme können plötzlich in den Mittelpunkt gerückt werden, woraufhin der Konsument sich nun damit beschäftigen muss, obwohl er diese verdrängen wollte. Konsumenten können Gefühle der Einsamkeit empfinden oder aufgrund der starken Wirkung nicht mehr richtig mitteilen, driften dabei in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt ab, die sehr verwirrend sein kann und bei dem Konsumenten ein starkes Panikgefühl hervorrufen kann. Zudem kann LSA auch scheinbare körperliche Auswirkungen für den Betroffenen auslösen, indem der Betroffene das Gefühl habe, dass er z.B. nicht mehr richtig atmen könne oder seine Beine schmerzen würden. Diese Symptome sind in der Regel psychisch bedingt und Außenstehende können häufig nicht nachvollziehen, warum der Betroffene solche Gefühle empfinde, da aus ihrer Sicht keine äußerlichen Ausfallerscheinungen vom Betroffenen hervortreten. Diese psychisch bedingten Symptome können starke Angst-und-Panikgefühle auslösen, die sogar den ganzen Trip lang wirken können. Körperliche Gefahren Die Holzrosen können starke Magenbeschwerden, Blähungen und Übelkeit verursachen, die wiederum der Psyche einiges abverlangen können und damit die Gefahr eines Horrortrip steigere. Zudem sind auch Schwindelgefühle, sowie Verwirrungen aufgrund der abstrakten Gedankenflut, möglich. Sollte durch die Wirkung von LSA der Blutdruck gesenkt werden, kann Bewusstlosigkeit die Folge sein. Während des Trips ist auch das Kurzzeitsgedächnis beeinträchtigt, in Folge dessen der Konsument häufig Aktionen beginnen möchte, aber während der Aktion vergisst, was die eigentlich, geplante Absicht war. Häufig wird auch von Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen berichtet. Bewusstlosigkeit sowie Krämpfe können ebenfalls die Folge des Konsums sein, daher sollte die Anzahl der konsumierten Samen gering gehalten werden. Unfallgefahr Die oben genannte Beeinträchtigung des Gefahrenbewusstseins sollte ebenfalls beachtet werden, da viele Situationen, insbesondere der Straßenverkehr, falsch eingeschätzt werden, da die Wahrnehmung dem Konsumenten eine Sicherheit suggerieren kann sowie die Fähigkeit um angemessen zu reagieren, beeinträchtigt ist. Daher sollte der Straßenverkehr am besten vermieden werden und der Trip an sichere Orte, wie das eigene Zimmer oder in der Natur, verlagert werden. Durch gründliche Vorbereitung lassen sich laut Hofmann die vielfältigen Gefahren für Gesundheit und Leben, die vor allem durch die Halluzinationen und den Realitätsverlust bestehen, deutlich vermindern, aber nicht ausschließen. Als Paradebeispiel für die Gefahren von Halluzinogenen, insbesondere von LSD diente jahrelang der angeblich von A. Hofmann berichtete und von der CIA bestätigte Unfall, in dem tatsächlich ein Mensch aus dem Fenster sprang: Ein CIA-Mitarbeiter verabreichte dabei einem Bekannten auf einer Party ohne dessen Wissen LSD. Dieser geriet dadurch in einen Angstzustand und stürzte sich aus dem Fenster. Allerdings haben spätere Untersuchungen gezeigt, dass der angeblich Verunglückte wahrscheinlich ermordet und aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde. Viele LSD-Horrorgeschichten beruhen auf Legenden, die in den 1960ern und 1970ern von US-Regierungsbehörden in die Welt gesetzt wurden (ähnliche Geschichten wurden über die Folgen des Marihuanakonsums kolportiert), um den LSD-Konsum zu diskreditieren. Unbekannte Dosierung Ein weiterer Gefahrenpunkt sind die Wirkstoffschwankungen in den Samen sowie die unterschiedliche Marktqualität. Die im Internet angebotenen Samen unterscheiden sich in der Qualität teilweise sehr stark, wobei einige Samen kaum Wirkstoffe enthalten, hingegen andere Samen sehr potent sind und einen starken Trip auslösen können. Daher kann es schnell zu Überdosierungen kommen, da der Konsument nach dem Konsum von schwach potenten Samen den Eindruck gewonnen hat, dass er mehr einnehmen müsse, allerdings kann dieses Verhalten zu einer Überdosierung mit zahlreichen starken körperlichen sowie seelischen Nebenwirkungen führen. Drogeninduzierte Psychose : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Drogeninduzierte Psychose. Der Ausbruch von einer latent vorhandenen Psychose nach der Einnahme von LSA kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden. In den meisten Fällen klingen die Psychotischen Symptome nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder ab, aber unter Umständen ist die Psychose sogar unheilbar. Zurzeit ist es unbekannt, ob diese Psychosen erst durch Halluzinogene ausgelöst werden oder ob sich diese in spätere Zeit auch ohne Konsum entwickelt hätten, wobei LSA diese Entwicklung verstärkt habe. Durch die Ähnlichkeit des zeitlichen Verlauf zwischen einer gewöhnlichen Psychose und der vermeitlich durch LSA ausgelösten Psychose lasse, daher vermuten, dass LSA nur ein Auslöser von einer latenten Psychose, die sich später sowieso entwickelt hätte, sei. Die Forschung geht davon aus, dass hierzu eine entsprechende Veranlagung vorliegen muss. Hofmann warnt, dass selbst Menschen mit einer stabilen Persönlichkeit und guter Vorbereitung eine Psychose erleiden können. Auch die Verstärkung von schon existierenden psychischen Problemen oder Psychosen durch den Konsum ist wahrscheinlich. Flashbacks und HPPD ; Flashbacks Unter Flashbacks sind psychologische Phänomen dokumentiert, in denen Personen im Alltag plötzlich typische halluzinogene Symptome hatten, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Holzrosen eingenommen haben und der letzte Rausch schon Tage zuvor abgeklungen ist. In einigen seltenen Fällen hätten diese Phänomen lange gedauert, wobei sie in der Regel kurzlebig und im Vergleich zu einem tatsächlichen LSA-Trip kaum intensiv sind. Flashbacks sollen die selben positiven und negativen Aspekte eines LSA-Trips übernehmen und werden typischerweise durch Auslöser wie Alkohol, Cannabis, Stress oder Schlaflosigkeit ausgelöst. Flashbacks sind kaum untersucht und wurden nicht als offiziele psychiatrische Störung anerkannt. Umgangssprachlich wird von einem Flashback jede Erfahrung, die nicht durch Drogen verursacht wurde, typische psychedelische Effekte aufweist, wie das Erleben von Erinnerungen, und von kurzer Dauer ist, verstanden. ; HPPD Es gibt dokumentierte Fälle, dass Halluzinogene, HPPD auslösen kann, dabei haben Betroffene regelmäßig oder jederzeit Pseudohalluzinationen, obwohl der Rausch schon längst vorbei ist und das Halluzinogen den Körper verlassen hat. Bei manchen Konsumenten hörte diese Störung nach einer langen Absistenz auf, wiederum bei anderen blieb diese länger bis ewig bestehen. HPPD unterscheidet sich vom Flashback Phänomen davon, dass diese Störung anhaltend ist. Einzelnachweise